


Nightmares

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Primus, n- no, please…! S- Stop! N- No! NOO!! STOP IT!! OVERLORD!!!"</p><p>Fortress Maximus shot straight up on his berth bed, wakened by his own screams and someone else’s concerned voice. Dazed and disoriented from his nightmares, he couldn't remember where he was at first. He slowly became aware of something wrapped around his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, more drabbles turned into stories~! Fort Max and Rung strike again cause I like writing these two lately. These two are just so gosh darn cute, yet at the same time angsty as heck.

"Primus, n- no, please…! S- Stop! N- No! NOO!! STOP IT!! OVERLORD!!!"

Fortress Maximus shot straight up on his berth bed, wakened by his own screams and someone else’s concerned voice. Dazed and disoriented from his nightmares, he couldn't remember where he was at first. He slowly became aware of something wrapped around his arm. 

With the nightmare so fresh within his processor, and not even sure if he was still in his waking nightmare or actually awake, Max began to panic and struggled to get away; yet he was held firmly, but gently, in place as a voice whispered softly into his audio.

"Maximus, sshh… It's alright, Maximus… Sshhh, you're safe here, you’re safe with me. Everything is alright, Max."

Fortress instantly clung to the smaller figure tightly, relieved to hear his lover’s voice and feel him beside him. "R- Rung," he whispered breathlessly, burying his faceplate into the other’s chassis. "I- It's those nightmares again…!"

"I know, Max, I know," he whispered, moving closer and wrapping his arms tighter around Max’s arm, trying to comfort him. "It seemed a lot worse than it sounded this time. I heard you screaming my name an hour ago, and I thought…" he trailed off, but Fortress knew that Rung had been afraid of Max being tortured all over again in his dreams.

"I- It was h- horrible," Maximus murmured, shuddering, recalling the nightmare. "Overlord… he was back on the ship… a- and he… broke out, found you, and then he took you and…!" Max wouldn't go on any further, trembling in fear. The dream had been so fragging vivid too, with Rung’s broken body being pounded into again and again, Overlord cackling manically with each pound.

"Sshh, Maximus, nothing will harm either of us tonight," Rung said with a hint of pain in his voice, kissing the side of Max’s faceplate softly as he gently kneaded his servos into his lover’s. "It's alright now. I'm here, I'm here…"

Gradually, Fort Max’s sparkbeat began to go back down to normal. At least tonight, he hadn't woken the others up from their recharge.  
"I'm so sorry that I woke you," Maximus said, feeling guilty.

"It's quite alright," Rung said softly to him. "No need to apologize. I've been awake for a while anyway."

"I'm- I’m just so afraid he's going to come back…" Max whined, shaking again.

"No, never," Rung replied after a moment. He moved his hand gently across Max’s arm. "He’s gone now," He assured him. "He’ll never harm you again, Maximus."

“…I- I just…!” Fort Max tried to speak but couldn’t find his words.

“Shhh, Maximus, I promise,” Rung hummed, still trying to console his lover. "He won’t ever bother you again, so don't let those thoughts torture you so.”

“Thank you…” Max whispered. He was feeling immensely grateful for Rung’s efforts in trying to make him feel better, Fort Max reached up to cup his face in his servos, then kissed him tenderly. "Thank you," he repeated and smiled.

"You're welcome, dear Maximus," he replied with a smile of his own, his blue optics shining without his glasses in the dim light of their shared hab suite. "Now please try to recharge," he urged, settling both of them back down onto their berth. "I'll be right here beside you."

Maximus nodded again and settling down beside his little doctor, leaning his helm against his shoulder. Then Rung softly began humming a tune that Max had heard him play in his office at times, and he began to relax. Just to know that Rung was there, safe and sound, was enough to put Maximus at ease, and though those doubts and fears still lingered, he pushed them to the back of his processor. There was nowhere else in the world that Max felt more at peace, more at home, than right there in his little doctor’s arms. His optics offlined, and soon he drifted off back to recharge.


End file.
